tf2_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Doe
Allison Doe is the daughter of Jane Doe (Team Fortress 2's Soldier class), and is an official OC of animedugan on the DeviantART. She joins the Team Fortress gang as a class called "The Boxer," being skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and weilds a pair of electric gauntlets as her main weapon of choice. Appearance Attire: She is most recognized by her tank top with two black straps on top of her left shoulder and resting on her right arm, a pair of black shorts and her striped leggings that come in either red or blue colors. She commonly wears a pair of fingerless black gloves; however, she is sometimes seen wearing a pair of grey-green gauntlets with electric coils attached to them. She is also known to wear three hair pins on the right side of her head, and frequents her hairstyle in a ponytail. Physical Appearance: Allison has chesnut brown hair that comes down to her shoulder blades whenever she wears it down. She has sky-blue eyes, much like her father and mother, but has no other defining features that are similar to either one of her parents, causing many to question her biological relations to the Soldier. She is caucasian and thin-framed from years of martial arts and combat experience. Personality Unlike the Soldier, Allison is very rebellious, however, she tends to be abrasive and speaks her mind all too often much like her father. She is also very short-tempered, especially towards men that she finds to be perverted or distrusts to a great extent, especially the Spy class, whom she frequently calls a "perverted slimeball". Allison also comes off as a tough-as-nails girl who won't back down without a fight. But despite all this, she shows obvious signs of being a fragile and gentle young woman who has compassion for those who she cares deeply for, the most noted being the Scout and Demoman classes, for whom she shows a deep romantic interest in. Relationships with the TF2 Classes and Characters Heavy Weapons Guy: This class tends to treat Allison as a little sister, while Allison thinks of the Heavy as a "big teddy bear of an older brother." The two tend to have no qualms with each other, even when on the battlefield and on opposing teams (however, that only applies in Mann VS Machine). In fact, they tend to agree with each other for a majority of the time, especially when it comes to honor in fighting. They even tend to tag-team with each other, using their combined combat skills to their advantage. The Scout: This class (especially on the opposing team) thinks of Allison in a romantic light, and while Allison has mutual feelings towards the Scout, she tries not to admit it and masks these feelings, as she fangirls over the Demoman on the opposing team frequently. And while the two have deep love for each other, they tend to argue with each other most of the time. Allison frequently calls the Scout "Stickbug" because of his thin frame or "Mama's boy" because of his close bond with his mother. The Scout has several nicknames for Allison while in a heated argument, such as "Daddy's little girl," "Tomboy," or "Ponytail," to which Allison reacts by punching him in the arm or ribcage. Despite their differences, they make a great combo on the battlefield, combining speed and strength against their opponents when tag-teaming. The Medic: The Medic class tends to see Allison as a valuable "test subject for science" causing great discomfort for Allison, and prompting her to avoid him off the battlefield. When on the battlefield, she finds him to be a reliable partner for ubercharging against any/all opponents. She also tends to partner up with the Medic when attempting to capture enemy intelligence. The Demoman: Allison is well known to be enamored with this class (especially on the opposing team), causing either her mission progress to be jeopardized, the Demoman's progress of his mission to be hindered, or just deep discomfort for the Demoman. Allison often tries to impress the Demoman with her combat skills or flirts with him, to no avail, as the Demoman frequently tries to escape her attempts to grab his attention. Because of this, the two are never seen working together in missions, as the team holds her back from jumping on him. The Soldier: The Soldier is Allison's father, whom she feels frequently embarrassed by whenever he reminisces about her as a child or says/does something unintelligent (ex. Impersonates a robot, exposes his identity in Grey Mann's base on a stealth mission, his frequent "lessons" about Sun Tzu, etc.), or fights with her mother, Jon Doe. She also tends to rebel against him whenever he wants her to stay out of a battle or a mission (as he makes sexist comments frequently without considering her feelings), or scolds her for trying to romantically pursue an opposing team's class (Demoman or Scout). But despite all this, Allison has a deep familial bond with her father, protecting him whenever he is in danger, or being protected by him. The two make a dynamic pair, combining long and short-range attacks in unison to deal a powerful blow against their opponents. The Spy: Allison dislikes the Spy class, seeing him as perverted upon first meetings/impressions of him. Believing that he is chasing after her own mother (upon hearing his relationship with the Scout's mother and seeing him kiss her mother's hand), she kicks him in the groin, abdomen or head upon sight of him. Over time, in the Mann VS Machine plot when the two are captured by Grey Mann, she learns to trust him as a friend when they work together to escape Grey Mann's clutches, but still thinks of him as a "perverted slimeball" or "sleazy French pansy." On the battlefield the two make a most lethal pair, combining head-on attacks with sneak attacks (when putting their differences aside, of course). The Engineer: Allison thinks quite fondly of this class, seeing him as an "uncle" figure, and as a useful asset to adding onto her weapons arsenal. Like the Scout, she nicknames him "Hard-hat," but doesn't demand too much of him, recognizing that he is frequently helping out the other classes. In return, the Engineer builds new weapons for Allison, such as her electric gauntlets and lethal poisoned claws (similar to brass knuckles). He frequently gives her advice for everyday life, including romantic advice (seeing as he can read her like an open book when it comes to her feelings for the opposing team's Scout). The Sniper: Allison tends to think of the Sniper as a "Class A Troll," seeing as he attacks from a distance and stealthily so, making most team members or opponents angry, herself included. However, despite this impression of him, she also thinks of him as a good friend, as he has helped her in times of need (killing off Spies who sneak up behind her and such). It is also known that the two share stories of their battle experiences and frequently take turns jabbing at the Spy class. The two also make an effective pair in battle, similar to the partnership between her and the Spy. The Pyro: While the other classes fear the Pyro, Allison is practically best friends with this class, seeing him as a "Cute baby animal with a speech impediment." Her first impression of the Pyro wasn't originally like this though; she was at first bewildered and confused as to what the Pyro's mumbling meant, staring at him(/her depending on whether the Pyro is male or female) trying to interpret what he/she said. Over time, however, she stopped trying to understand and started seeing the Pyro as someone who is adorable and misunderstood. It is hard, however, to find the two partnering up together, seeing as the Soldier keeps Allison a good distance from this class to keep her from getting accidentally injured. Miss Pauling: Allison is very suspicious of Miss Pauling and continues to be so throughout her time in the fortress. She frequently questions Miss Pauling's motives upon hearing of what she did to her father and Tavish's relationship, as well as the motives of her boss. But despite this distrust, Allison tends to avoid conversation with Miss Pauling, knowing that she may have a long line of questions to ask her or lash out against her, showing her rarest side of self-control. Trivia #Allison is the same age as the Scout. #She arrives to the fortress in the year 1971, when Scout is 24 and she is 24, and in the midst of the war between Mann VS Machine. #She is introduced as a part of the BLU team, but has pictures of herself on the RED team as well. #Her favorite color is blue. #She will be featured in two future comics on DeviantART: "Meet the Family" introducing her and her mother Jon Doe and "Meet the Boxer," giving viewers a look at what her personality and specialties are like. Allison Doe Mann vs Machine Gauntlets BLU Version.jpg|Allison Doe with electric gauntlets in BLU version Allison Doe TF2 BLU Version.jpg|Allison Doe on the BLU team. Allison Doe TF2 RED Version.jpg|Allison Doe on the RED team. Allison Doe Mann vs Machine Gauntlets RED Version.jpg|Allison Doe with electric gauntlets (RED version) Category:Files Category:Browse